The Girl is mine
by GuyGermaine00
Summary: Rachel Berry is a new girl at McKinley and she becomes a cheerio. Puck wants her to be his. Bad.
1. Audition

_**This is my first Puckleberry fic. : / so I wonder how it goes. But anyway Rachel is a new girl to the school and she becomes BFF's with Quinn, Brittany, and Santana and she becomes a cheerio and Puck wants her. I DON'T own Glee. Quinn never got pregnant. **_

"Hey guys I am Quinn Fabray head cheerleader and today are the try outs. This is Brittany and Santana and they are my co-captains. Okay let's start." Quinn said.

**2 hours later…**

"They suck badly" Quinn muttered to Santana

"No that brunette is really good" Santana whispered back

"If I call your name you made the team" Quinn said "Rachel. Okay thanks guys"

"Wow I am the only one who made the team" Rachel said

"Yeah you're good" Brittany said

"Thanks" Rachel replied

"Oh and here's your uniform" Quinn said handing Rachel her uniform.

"Thanks" Rachel said

"No Problem. Okay so here's how things work at McKinley. The cheerios and the football players are at the top of the social chain and the Glee club members are at the bottom. Know one will make fun of you and you'll most likely be dating a football player by next week. If you date anyone besides a football player it'll ruin your rep. Well get changed you want to look good when the boys come" Quinn said

"Okay thanks" Rachel said and headed to the girls locker room. She got changed and when she came out she headed back over to the girls.

"Ooh Rachel come here" Brittany said jumping up and down

"What?" Rachel asked as she walked over.

"We want you to meet the boys" Santana said

"Okay" Rachel said

"Hey fellas come here!" Quinn shouted and all the foot ball players ran over and circled around the girls.

"We want you to meet our newest cheerio" Britanny said

"Damn your hot" Puck said and Rachel blushed.

"Yeah" Finn said

"Hey there's a party at my place. Come?" Mike said

"It'll be fun" Matt said

"Okay. I'll go" Rachel said smiling

"Yes!" Mike cheered and high fived with Finn.

"Well I'll see you tonight" Matt said and for some reason Puck was jealous. He _wanted_ Rachel to be _his_ girlfriend.


	2. Preparation

_**I Don't Own Glee. I wish. Oh and I don't own the outfit Rachel wears to the party. Sorry this is really short.**_

"Okay Rachel it's time to go see what you'll wear to the party" Santana said. The girls were at Rachel's house (which was a mansion)

"Your closet's huge" Quinn said

"Okay so you should wear this" Quinn said (Link at the bottom of the page)

"Okay" Rachel said. She went into her bathroom and changed.

"Wow Puck is gonna go nuts" Santana said when she saw Rachel.

"Yeah" Brittany said

"Why?" Rachel asked

"Um I don't know if you noticed, but he couldn't stop staring at you and he totally likes you" Quinn said

"Okay" Rachel said

"So… should we go early?" Brittany asked

"It is 5:00 the party starts at 8:00 I guess we could help set up" Rachel suggested

"Okay, but I have a feeling all they'll do is stare" Quinn said

"I know" Santana said

_**Here is the link for outfit:**_ _**.**_


	3. Cuz it's Party Tyme

_**I don't own Glee.**_

Quinn rang the door bell and was surprised to see Finn answer the door.

"Hi" Finn said as he opened the door

"You're here already?" Santana asked

"All the boys are" Finn said

"Okay cool" Quinn said

"Come in" Finn said. He saw Rachel. "Rachel…wow" Finn said and she smiled. The girls headed into the kitchen seeing the boys sitting on stools. Mike and Matt were cooking, Finn was eating and Kurt was fixing his hair.

"Hey" Quinn and Santana said.

Puck looked up and saw Rachel and his, Matt, and Mike's mouths dropped open.

"Whoa it's hot in here, it must be Rachel" Matt sat and Mike threw a carrot at his head.

"Okay um Mike, Matt, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Brittany can you um help me with something upstairs?" Quinn asked wanting Rachel and Puck to hit it off.

"What?" Mike asked and Quinn pulled his ear out and the rest followed.

"You look really nice" Puck said

"Thanks" Rachel blushed

"So did were you a cheerleader at your old school?" Puck asked

"Yeah" Rachel said

"What school did you go to?" Puck asked

"Um I actually went to Carmel. Yeah I know your rivals. Sorry" Rachel said

"Nothing to be sorry about. We kick there as- butts every time we play a football game" Puck said and Rachel laughed. "Why'd you leave?"

"Crazy stalker ex- boyfriend" Rachel said

"Really?" Puck said "Well if you want me to beat him up for you. I'd be more than happy" Puck said and Rachel smiled.

"Well thank you" Rachel said "I wonder what they're doing up there"

"Yeah" Puck said and laughed.

"What?" Rachel asked

"Oh nothing" Puck said

"Tell me" Rachel said

"What are you going to do if I don't" Puck said smirking.

"Oh I don't know" Rachel said dipping her finger in the mayonnaise jar then putting some on his nose.

"Ew it smells bad" Puck said wiping it off his nose and Rachel laughed "You think that's funny" Puck said playfully

"Yeah" Rachel said still laughing. Puck got off his stool and chased her around the kitchen until he caught her from behind. His hands were on her waist and she her back was pressed up against his stomach.

"What's going on?" Finn asked walking in the kitchen with the rest of the gang.

"Nothing" Rachel said moving away from Puck

"C'mon Rachel" Matt said taking her hand and pulling her away upstairs. Quinn glared at Puck.

"Please don't mess with her Puck." Quinn said and walked away with Brittany and Santana following.

"Rachel don't get involved with him" Matt said

"Why not?" Rachel asked

"Because his longest relationship was one month long. He cheats, and then he lies about it" Matt said and Rachel was shocked. "He wants one thing and when he gets it he leaves"

"Um okay" Rachel said and the she headed back downstairs and into the kitchen. She looked at Puck and he looked at her and she stared at the floor.

"Um do you know where Quinn is?" She asked looking at Finn

"She's in the living room" Finn said.

"Thanks" Rachel said

"Rachel are you okay?" Finn asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Rachel said and put on a fake smile, but all the boys saw right through it.

**1 Hour Later…**

Mike's house was FULL with people and Puck tried to look for Rachel. So he went over to Brittany because he knew Quinn and Santana wouldn't tell him.

"Brittany?" Puck asked

"Yes" Brittany said

"Where's Rachel?" Puck asked

"Um she's right there dancing with Finn." Brittany pointed out and Puck had anger take over him. Puck walked over to Finn and Rachel.

"Hey Finn can I talk to you" Puck asked

"Sure" Finn said. Puck walked into the kitchen with Finn.

"Dude what are you doing?" Puck asked

"Dancing" Finn said confused

"Just please don't flirt with Rachel. I really like her" Puck said

"I won't flirt with her. I means she's hot, but I'd prefer her as a friend. And WE ALL know you like her"

"Okay whatever just keep an eye on Mike and Matt as well." Puck added

"Dude I'm not babysitting for you. Talk to her" Finn said and walked away.

Puck took a deep breath and then walked over to Rachel.

_**Thanks to everyone who favored my story and etc. It means a lot and inspires me to continue. **___


	4. WOW

_**I DON'T own Glee. Although I wish I did! Is anyone else really excited for the Brittany/Britney episode? Oh and Rachel's Dad isn't gay he is married to Shelby.**_

'_You are Puck. You can do this.' _Puck thought

"Hi" Puck said and smiled

"Hi" Rachel said quietly

"What's wrong?" Puck asked worried.

"Listen if you're only talking to me to sleep with me the-"Rachel said

"Whoa whoa whoa listen I used to be like that, but I can commit in a relationship if I want to" Puck said

"Sorry I just I'm new and Matt told me and I- I'm sorry" Rachel said and Puck smiled.

"It's okay" Puck said "Do you wanna talk outside" Rachel nodded her head. They headed outside and know one was there. They sat on the patio steps.

"So do you like it here?" Puck asked with his hands in his McKinley jacket.

"Yeah everyone's really welcoming" Rachel said

"Well the girls are because you're a cheerio and the guy's think your hot" Puck said smirking.

"So all the guys think I'm hot? Including you?" Rachel said flirting and Puck smiled.

"Of course" Puck said and Rachel laughed.

"It's cold out do you want to go back inside?" Rachel asked

"Here don't worry about it" Puck said taking off his McKinley football jacket with his last name on it.

"Thanks" Rachel said slipped it on and smiled at him.

"You look really good in that. You should wear it more often" Puck said smirking.

"Are you trying to ask me something?" Rachel asked

"Will you be my girlfriend? I know we haven't known each other long, but you're the only girl I've ever gotten nervous around and that's a sign." Puck said

Rachel laughed "Yes. I'll be your girlfriend." Puck smiled.

"Should we go back inside now?" Puck asked

"Sure" Rachel said "Here's your jacket" Rachel said starting to take it off

"No leave it on" Puck said and Rachel smiled. When they walked in Puck walked over to the boys and Rachel walked over the girls and Kurt.

"Oh my god" Kurt said putting a hand over his mouth.

"Did he ask you out?" Quinn asked

"Yes" Rachel said

"What did you say back" Santana asked

"Yes" Rachel said

"If he hurts you I'll kill him" Quinn said

"If he does then you can say to me I told you so" Rachel said smiling.

"Okay" Brittany said and shrugged.

"Want to dance?" Santana asked and all the girls agreed.

Rachel was dancing with Kurt and Puck got a little jealous.

"Kurt, Puck looks angry run" Rachel said and Kurt ran upstairs.

"Hey come back here!" Puck yelled and tried to chase him, but when he heard Rachel yell his name he stopped. Rachel walked up about 5 stairs and was now looking at Puck.

"I'm gonna kill him" Puck said

"No need we were having fun" Rachel said

"Rach every guy is in love with you" Puck said

"Yeah, but he's different" Rachel said "He's gay" Rachel whispered in Puck's ear.

"Oh" Puck said "It's really hot when you whisper in my ear" Rachel rolled her eyes and walked up stairs with Puck following.

"Kurt you can come out. He won't hurt you" Rachel said and Kurt opened the door.

"You really scare me" Kurt said looking at Puck

"I know" Puck said smiling.

"Well I'm gonna go home" Rachel said

"Do you want me to drive you?" Puck asked

"Sure. Thanks" Rachel said and Noah took her hand and they walked out of the party together. Puck drove Rachel home and they pulled up to her house.

"Whoa you live here?" Puck asked

"Yeah" Rachel said

"This place is HUGE!" Puck said

"Do you want to come in? My parents aren't home" Rachel said

"Sure" Puck said. They got out of the car and walked in.

"Jeez it's huge inside too" Puck said and Rachel laughed.

"Quinn, Brittany, and Santana said the same thing when they walked in my closet" Rachel said

"Are you hungry?" Rachel asked and Puck shook his head no.

"Let me go change I'll be right back" Rachel said

"Okay" Puck said. He started walking around. She had a library, music room, and "fun" room in her house. Damn. Rachel came back downstairs wearing sweats a black tank top and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. It turned Puck on.

"Want to watch TV?" Rachel asked

"Can we watch EPSN?" Puck asked

"Sure" Rachel said. Her and Puck sat right next to each other on the couch leaving no space between their hips and Puck had his arm around Rachel.

"Rachel?" Puck asked

"Yeah" Rachel responded

"Can I try something?" Puck asked and Rachel look up at him. He leaned in and they kissed. He broke apart from her after 2 minutes.

"Wow" Puck said and Rachel laughed.

"Well I'm gonna go, but I'll see you tomorrow at school." Puck said and kissed Rachel again. He got up after that an left.


	5. A day in the life of

_**I don't own Glee. I don't own the outfit either.**_

"So dude are you dating her?" Matt asked

"Yeah and we kissed twice last night" Puck said and Finn high fived him.

"Morning boys" Rachel said walking past them and they just stared at her until she turned the corner.

"She looks hot in that Cheerios outfit" Matt said and Puck hit his shoulder.

"Ow" Matt said.

**At Lunch**

"So guys I'm having a party tonight. Who's in?" Mike said

"Me and Brit are in" Santana said

"Me and Rachel are in" Quinn said and Puck smiled

"You know your boys are going" Puck said.

**At Rachel's Lock**

"Hey" Puck said

"Hi" Rachel responded

"So before the party do you want me to pick you up?" Puck asked

"Um Kurt is going over to my house with Quinn, Santana and Brittany and then he's driving us there so no, but thanks" Rachel said

"Its fine" Puck said "I'll see you later" He leaned in and kissed her which got interrupted when Matt walked over.

"Excuse me" Matt said and then Puck and Rachel departed and Puck glared at him.

"Rachel can I talk to you…privately" Matt said and Puck rolled his eyes and walked away

"Is it true you're dating him?" Matt asked

"Yes" Rachel said

"Oh okay" Matt said and walked away


	6. 7 Minutes in Hell

_**I don't own Glee. I don't own Rachel's dress which is at the bottom of the page. Also the line "If I can't have you nobody can" was in a movie I watched, but I can't remember the name, but I DON'T own that either.**_

Rachel knocked on Mike's door.

"Hey guys" Mike said "Come in". Mike's party was packed even the Glee club was there. He invited the whole school.

"Hey Rachel" Jacob said as Rachel walked upstairs to go to the bathroom to check her hair.

"Hi Jacob" Rachel said and smiled.

"So do you want to dance?" Jacob asked

"Um no sorry" Rachel said and tried to walk past, but Jacob pushed her so hard back that she was on the floor. "Don't touch me!" Rachel yelled causing attention from everyone downstairs.

**2 hours later**

"Okay now that it's only the cool kids we should play 7 minutes in heaven" Santana suggested.

"I'm in" Quinn and Rachel said

"So am I" Brittany said

"Well of course I'm in" Matt yelled

"Same here" Mike said

"Count me in! Puck are you in?" Finn asked

"Yeah" Puck said. The truth is he didn't want Rachel's lips on anyone's but his.

"Okay I'll spin first" Santana said then she spinned the bottle.

"Finn you're a lucky guy" Santana said then walked to the closet with him. 7 minutes later he came out.

"Okay Finn spin. That rhymed" Brittany said then started laughing. Finn spinned the bottle and it landed on Rachel. _Crap_ he thought.

"Um okay let's go" Finn said. She got off the floor and followed him into the closet.

**In the closet**

"Um should we?" Finn asked

"I don't know Puck get's really jealous" Rachel said

"He can't see us and it really isn't cheating" Finn said and Rachel shrugged. They leaned in and kissed his tongue was about to go into her mouth, but she stopped it.

"No stop this isn't right" Rachel said

**In the living room**

"If he goes past 7 minutes I'll kill him" Puck said looking at his watch they had approximately 30 seconds left.

"Dude you are so whipped" Mike said and Puck punched his arm.

"C'mon Puck she doesn't have feeling for him. Calm down" Kurt said. Rachel walked out and Finn followed staring at her butt.

"Hudson keep your eyes looking at her back" Puck said and Rachel blushed. Once they sat down Rachel was about to spin, but Puck put his hand on her's.

"Let someone else go" Puck said and Rachel smiled.

"Puck why don't you go?" Santana asked smirking knowing she might start drama.

"If you insist" Puck said he spun and it landed on Rachel and he smiled.

"Oh no you can only go once" Matt said

"Finn went twice" Puck argued

"Well he's…special?"Matt said

"Screw you" Puck said and picked Rachel off the floor. They walked into the closet.

"Did you kiss him?" Puck asked

"Yes" Rachel responded. "Don't worry he doesn't kiss as good as you do" Rachel said laughing. Puck leaned in and they started making out.

**In the living room**

"I'm cutting this love fest 3 minutes short" Santana said getting off the floor she opened the door and they were cuddling on the floor.

"Your time's up" Santana said. They both got up and went to the living room.

"Guys the news says there's a bad storm and know one should be driving. My parents are in Canada with my twin brothers till next week so you're all sleeping over" Mike said and know one cared.

"We should watch a scary movie" Puck suggested knowing Rachel would cuddle with him when she got scared.

"Okay but that means we need to use the room upstairs and my beds huge and there's a couch on there." Mike said. The kids went upstairs. Brittany, Santana and Kurt sat on the couch. Matt, Rachel and Puck were on the bed leaving Rachel in the middle. Mike and Finn were on the floor.

**2 hours later**

All the girls fell asleep. Rachel fell asleep only Puck's chest and his arm was wrapped around her.

"Guys all the girls and Kurt are asleep" Finn said

"Thanks for telling us captain obvious" Puck said

"Dude how to you plan to move with Rachel on your chest?" Matt asked

"I don't. I will sleep right here" Puck said moving him and Rachel under the covers.

"Okay well Finn will sleep on the floor and me and Matt will sleep in my brother's room next door." Mike said

That night Puck happily fell asleep with Rachel.

**.com/womens/dresses/jg001928/striped-velour-tunic-dress (Rachel's dress)**


	7. Football!

_**I don't own Glee.**_

Today McKinley high school had a football game against Carmel. Rachel was slightly nervous because she didn't wane Jesse (her stalker ex-boyfriend) to be there.

"Hey are you coming to the game tonight?" Puck asked Rachel when she was sitting on a bench outside the school.

"I have to. I'm a cheerio." Rachel said

"Oh yeah" Puck said laughing to himself.

"Well I want you to wear my jacket" Puck said handing it to her.

"I'd be honored to" Rachel said putting it on her.

"Okay well see you later" Puck said hugging her goodbye.

**3 hours later at the game**

"Okay Rachel tonight will be so much fun" said Quinn

"I know the football players from Carmel always flirt with us which makes the boys hit them harder" Santana said

"Great" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Okay let's go out there and be perfect" Ms. Sylvester said

The girls went out there and did their routine and Puck couldn't stop staring at Rachel. When the girls finished their performance they went to the sidelines.

"Rachel!" Jesse screamed and Rachel turned around. "Hey I didn't know you were a cheerleader. That's hot" Jesse said

"Beat it loser she's mine" Puck said wrapping and arm around her when she turned around.

"Good luck. Be careful" Rachel said and kissed him.

"Eh hem. Puck we have a game to play" Finn said breaking them up.

**2 hours later**

A really big player was against Puck. It was his job to get Puck out of the game. When Finn called hike he threw the ball to Puck and Puck would have caught it except for the fact the BIG player tackled him. Puck didn't get up he just layed there which worried Rachel. Doctors soon pulled him off the field. Rachel went over to him.

"Puck are you okay?" Rachel asked

"Not really, but seeing you helps" Puck said and Rachel smiled. "How bad does it look?" referring to his eye

"It's slit" Rachel said

"Great" Puck said sarcastically. "Lay with me" Puck said patting the little amount of space next to him on the bed thing. Rachel layed next to him and he had his arm around her.

"Well I feel way better now" Puck said

"Good" Rachel said

"I just my lip hurts. Make it feel better" Rachel rolled her eyes then pecked him on the lips. "That's it?" Puck asked sad.

"Sorry I have to go back out there and cheer." Rachel said smiling.

He was so glad that she was belong to him.


	8. Bus Trip

_**I don't own Glee! Sadly **___

"All the Cheerios and Football players go to Principal Figgings office. Quinn and Rachel went outside and were walking in the hallway

"Do you think we are in trouble?" Quinn asked

"Doubt it" Rachel said.

**2 minutes later**

All the cheerios and football players were crowded around the office.

"Okay so I have big news for you cheerios" Sue Sylvester said "Because you are my perfect team we made Nationals. We're going to Florida!" All the Cheerios were hugging and screaming.

"Why are we here?" Mike asked

"Oh well you guys are going too" Coach Tanaka said and all the boys high fived.

"When do we leave?" Rachel asked

"Tonight at 6pm" Sue Sylvester said.

**At Rachel's House**

It was 4:30 and Rachel was all packed. Quinn texted Rachel.

_Hey the bus will pick you up in 10 minutes-Quinn_

_K-Rachel_

_Bus is here-Quinn_

Rachel changed in white shorts and a black t-shirt that said love in Red print with Red converse. The she went downstairs and said bye to her parents. She then boarded the bus and sat next to Quinn.

"Hi Rachel" Puck sat from behind them.

"Hi Puck" Rachel said

"Why don't you sit with me?" Puck said

"Because Mike is sitting next to you" Rachel said confused

"Sit on my lap" Puck said

"What are you Santana Clause?" Mike asked sarcastically and Rachel and Quinn laughed. Rachel got up and sat on Puck's lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Aww Noah I've never seen you like the before" Quinn said

"Noah?" Puck asked"

"Shut up and smile" Quinn said taking a picture of them.

"Mike dude move" Puck said

"No it's fine you can stay" Rachel said and Puck glared at him.

"N-no it's okay I-I'll go" Mike said moving.

"Here now you can sit next to me" Puck said and Rachel yawned.

**1 hour later**

Rachel was asleep on Puck's shoulder and his arm was around her. Quinn turned around and looked at them.

"You really like her don't you" Quinn said

"Yeah" Puck said

"Well you've changed a lot. In a good way" Quinn said and smiled at him then turned around.

"Okay guys let's go" Sue yelled

"Rachel wake up" Puck whispered into her ear nudging her lightly. Her eyes opened.

"Your shoulders really bumpy" Rachel said and Puck laughed.

"Those are my guns babe" Puck said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"C'mon let's go" Puck said standing up. Rachel stood up and walked off the bus and he followed.


	9. Romance

_**I DON'T own Glee! **___

Puck and Rachel, Mike and Finn, Brittany and Santana, Kurt and Quinn, and Matt sat together on the plane.

"So Rachel are you excited?" Puck asked

"Yeah I mean I'm super excited for the beach. I can get a tan." Rachel said

"Yeah and I can show off my killer abs" Puck said and Rachel laughed. "How long is the flight?"

"About two hours" Rachel said

"Two wonderful hours with you. I'll last." Puck said and Rachel smiled.

"Dude you've gone soft" Mike said looking at them from across the aisle.

"Mike he's in love" Brittany said Puck glared at her. "What? It's true." Rachel took hold of Puck's hand. He looked at her and she smiled so he smiled back. He moved the bar in the middle so they could cuddle.

**3 hours later in the girl's hotel room**

"Rachel?" Quinn asked

"Yes" Rachel asked

"You've really changed Puck. He never acted like this before" Quinn said

"I didn't do it on purpose. We just have a really good time together" Rachel said

"You guys are in love" Kurt said

"Yeah seriously he's really NEVER acted like this. It's scary" Santana said

"Well were going to go to the park" Quinn said

"But its midnight" Brittany said

"Yeah it makes it more romantic" Quinn said look at Rachel and Rachel rolled her eyes.

**In the lobby**

"Yo we have got to break up Puck and Rachel" Matt whispered to Finn and Mike.

"Dude he's a changed man, we should all be happy" Finn said and walked away

"Yeah leave 'em alone" Mike said then walked off. The girls walked downstairs and Finn went over to Rachel.

"Hey" Finn said

"Hi Finn" Rachel said

"So are you in love with Puck?" Finn asked

"I don't know" Rachel asked "I don't know what it feels like to be in love"

"Okay just curious" Finn said then walked away and Rachel shrugged. Then Rachel felt arms around her waist and smiled.

"Hey beautiful "Puck said kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"Hi Puck" Rachel said turning around.

"So…" Puck said smiling

"So…"Rachel said smiling back and Puck went to lean in and kiss when Matt interrupted them.

"C'mon guys were leaving" Matt said smiling. Rachel took a hold of Puck's hands and walked out with him.

**5 minutes later…**

It started raining. Rachel and Puck went on the swings, but Rachel sat on Puck's lap. He put his arms around her waist and started swinging on the swing. Quinn looked at them laughing and smiled.

"There so cute together" Brittany said

"That should be me" Matt said

"Shut up she's happy" Santana said "And so is he"

"Yeah he's whipped" Mike said

"I never thought I'd see the day" Finn added

"Well if he hurts her I'll kill him" Kurt said. At this point all the kids were lined up staring at them.

"Is there a problem?" Puck asked staring at his friends.

"No" They all said then walked in different directions. Rachel laughed. Puck was really happy with Rachel.


	10. I

_**I don't own Glee.**_

"Rachel there's something I've been wanting to do for a while "Matt said getting up and kissing Rachel and she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked

"I like you" Matt said smirking.

"I am fully aware of that, but I have a boyfriend" Rachel said "Please leave". Puck walked in the house.

"If you touch her again I'll kill you" Puck said. Matt ran out of the house. "I saw what happened and I'm not mad… at you. I hate him a lot right now."

"I don't even know what to say I'm so shocked. I never thought he'd do that." Rachel said and Puck pulled her into a hug.

"I won't beat the crap out of him. I promise. But if he touched you again he's dead." Puck said and Rachel smiled.

"So what do you want to do?" Rachel asked

"Watch T.V." Puck said.

"Okay" Rachel said and they walked over to the living room. They sat down and cuddled.

"There right you know" Puck said and Rachel looked up at him confused. "That I've never felt this way around a girl before. You've changed me in a good way" Rachel smiled at him. He leaned in to kiss her and before they knew it they were making out on her couch. Puck was super happy. Rachel pulled away and Puck frowned making Rachel laugh.

"If it helps I've never felt this way about a guy before" Rachel said making Puck smile. He knew he loved her, he just didn't know how to tell her.

"Rachel I…I love you" Puck said and Rachel started to cry. "I'm sorry. I just needed to tell you. I will leave if you want me to"

"I love you too" Rachel said and Puck smiled at her. They hugged and then kissed again. "And I won't tell the girls you told me because they'll tell the football team and make fun of you"

"Tell them. If the guys make fun of me I'll beat them up" Puck said

"Have you even though of solving problems without violence?" Rachel asked

"No, not really" Puck said making Rachel laugh.

"Well then I'll make sure not to get on your bad side" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Yeah or I just might tickle you to death" Puck said jokingly.

"Bring it on" Rachel said smiling.


	11. Whipped

_**I just need one person to review because I think people stopped reading this.**_

"Okay team. Principal Figgins suggested because you boys have played and that's a big deal for us. So we're all going to France for a week." Coach Tanaka said. The boys cheered except for Puck.

"Dude aren't you really happy" Finn said

"Kind of" Puck said quietly

"What's wrong?" Mike said as he and Matt walked over to them.

"He's obviously upset because he won't survive without the love of his life" Kurt joined in the conversation. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Lady Hummel's right." Puck said.

"Hey!-" Kurt yelled but was cut off by Puck.

"I am upset and she is the love of my life" Puck said

"Dude you are so whipped" Mike said laughing.

"He may be whipped but he will still kick you as-"Matt said

"Language Matt" Rachel said as she walked over. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Puck was just upset because we're going to Disney and he doesn't want to spend a week without you" Kurt said looking at his nails.

"Dude! You just broke guy rules!" Puck said

"Do I look like I care about_ guy_ rules?" Kurt said. Rachel laughed and the boys looked at her with curiosity.

"Well I came over to tell you something" Rachel said

"You finally came to your senses and you're going to dump the puckster?" Matt asked hopefully.

"I am going to kill you right now" Puck said clenching his fists and walking towards Matt, but Rachel placed a hand on his chest preventing him from going any further.

"Okay please stop" Rachel said "I came over to tell you the cheerios are going to Disney too"

"Thank you Jesus" Puck muttered

"Anyways I'm gonna go" Rachel said and she walked away, but Puck took a hold of her arm and swung her into his chest. She looked up at him and he looked down at her and then they kissed passionately. Finn cleared his throat. "I'll see you later" Rachel said smiling.

"Dude I will smash you face against my fist next time you do that" Puck said

"Whatever" Finn said laughing.


	12. Hmmm

_**I don't own glee **___

Rachel, Brittany, and Santana were stretching when Quinn came running over to them.

"Rachel I have to tell you something and it's gonna hurt, but you're my best friend so I have to tell you" Quinn said.

"Okay tell me then" Rachel said quietly.

"Matt came to me today with Pucks' phone and he showed me the texts Puck sent and um well Puck was sexting with another cheerleader. I'm sorry" Quinn said.

"Thanks for telling me" Rachel said then walked away.

Rachel was walking in the hallway and she bumped into someone. She thought it would be Puck so she just walked away without looking up.

"Rachel are you okay" A soft voice said. Rachel turned around and saw Mike standing there. Rachel ran into him and started crying so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey what happened?" Mike said.

"Matt showed Quinn texts Puck sent to a cheerleader and they were sexts so um he's cheating on me" Rachel said.

"I'm gonna kill him" Mike said and let Rachel continue to cry. "I'll talk to him and I'll try not to kill him" Mike said and Rachel laughed.

"I'm gonna go now" Rachel said,

"Will you be okay?" Mike asked.

"Of course" Rachel said and smiled. Rachel turned the corner and crashed into another person and when Rachel looked up it was Santana.

"Okay so I found the chick that was sexting with Puck and I beat the sh- crap out of her" Santana said

"San-" Rachel said

"Don't even think about saying 'I don't like violence' and blah blah blah" Santana said and Rachel laughed,

_Well at least she had friends_


	13. Truth

"Yo PUCK!" Mike yelled walking into the Glee room with Finn and Artie by his sides.

"Sup dude" Puck said.

"What the hell is your problem" Mike said walking closer to Puck.

"Chang I don't have one" Puck said and Mike punched him.

"What the hell was that for?" Puck yelled holding his nose.

"How could you do that to her?" Artie asked

"Who?"Puck asked

"Man up to what you did" Mike said

"He's not a man" Finn said

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Puck asked

"Sexting with other cheerleaders. She trusted you even after Matt and Quinn warned her. She put her heart on the line for you and your just a jerk" Finn said disgusted.

"Are you sleeping with them too?" Artie asked quietly

"What? No…I didn't sext any of them. What the hell are you talking about?" Puck asked

"Rachel was crying on my chest about 5 minutes ago saying that Matt showed Quinn your phone and on that phone were sexts and Quinn told Rachel" Mike said

"Rutherford is in love with her why wouldn't he say something to break us up" Puck said angrily

"Oh yeah he told me and Finn we should break you too up" Mike said. Puck slapped him upside the head.

"You're an idiot. You guys go talk to Rachel and I got Matt" Puck said

"Okay, but don't kill him." Mike said

"Oh and the girls are kind of mad as well" Finn said

"Great" Puck said sarcastically


	14. News

_I don't own GLEE. OMG I hate Rachel lol. Last night's episode she was so selfish and urgh that's why I changed her personality in this story._

Mike went over to Rachel's house since school ended. He knocked on the door and her dad opened the door and because he was in the Berry household all her father did was nod and Mike ran up the stairs. He opened the door and Rachel was putting clothes in a suitcase.

"Hey you're not running away are you" Mike asked playfully. Rachel rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"No I'm um moving" Rachel said slowly

"Your not moving because of Puck are you beca-"Mike started

"No. My parents are getting divorced so um I don't exactly have a choice. My mom doesn't want me to live with her so I'm moving with my dad to Pennsylvania." Rachel said

"That's SIX hours away!" Mike yelled "Rachel does Puck know?"

"No" Rachel said

"Well I came here to tell you that Puck isn't and didn't cheat on you. Matt set it up so you guys world break up" Mike said still saddened by the news.

"Wait what?" Rachel said shocked

"Yeah that's what I thought, but it's true" Mike said

"Great. Now I feel horrible" Rachel said sitting on her bed

"Why? You did what you thought was right" Mike said sitting next to here

"Yeah, but I'm moving and I'm going to miss you all so much" Rachel said

"Well tomorrow tell everyone at the lunch table. When are you moving?" Mike asked

"Tomorrow. After school" Rachel said

"Wow um I'm really going to miss you" Mike said and Rachel laughed.

"Yeah I'm going to miss you too" Rachel said and they hugged.

"Well I will see you tomorrow" Mike said and left.

_**Next Day**_

It was lunch time and Rachel needed to talk to everyone.

"Guys excuse me" Rachel said as she stood on her chair. "I have news". The whole table was confused."I am moving today. My parents are divorced and I only found out yesterday. I will miss you all so much. I'm moving to Pennsylvania which is six hours away. The only person who knew was Mike"Rachel said

"Why did he know before us?" Puck asked with jealousy

"Because he told me about what Matt did." Rachel said.

"Rach were going to miss you" Quinn said as her Santana and Brittany hugged Rachel. Soon everyone one was hugging her including Puck.


	15. Goodbyes

_I don't own Glee_

Quinn, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Kurt, and Puck were lined up (in that order) waiting to say goodbye.

"Quinn you're like my twin, but blonde" Rachel said and Quinn laughed. They hugged.

"God I'm going to miss you" Quinn said and hugged Rachel again. Rachel was in front of Finn now.

"If you don't call me I'm going to drive to Pennsylvania and I don't think anyone will complain" Finn said

"I promise I'll call Finn and you can visit whenever you want. All of you" Rachel said and Finn held on a little too long and Puck coughed to make them spread apart.

"Stay out of trouble" Rachel said to Santana and Santana nodded

"Get in to some trouble" Santana said to Rachel hopefully and hugged her.

"I'll try" said Rachel laughing

"Bye Brit" Rachel said now standing in front

"Please don't leave" Brittany begged

"I'm sorry Brit I don't have a choice" Rachel said and Brittany hugged her

"You taught me to be smart" Brittany said and Rachel smiled and hugged her again.

"Rachel be careful and make sure you maintain and healthy diet and-" Mike started

"Okay dad" Rachel said

"Please just be safe" Mike said

"I'm going with my dad" Rachel said

"Yeah, but if any guy messes with you, you call me and I'll straight him out" Mike said

"Yes sir" Rachel said saluting him.

"Come here" Mike said hugging Rachel really tightly

"Mike…can't…breathe" Rachel choked out

"Oh sorry" Mike said letting her go. He smiled and gave her another hug ,but not as tightly.

"Diva if you need any help with shopping you know exactly who to call" Kurt said

"Gotcha" Rachel said and winked at him. Kurt hugged her

"Rachel please be safe and call me as soon as you get there" Puck said

"I think I just got that lectured from Mike" Rachel said teasingly and Puck gave her a look that said 'I'm serious' so Rachel said "I promise I will"

"I'm going to miss you" Puck said and Rachel smiled

"I'm going to miss you too" Rachel said and hugged him. Although they still weren't together they both still had feelings for each other and they were both aware.

"Well I guess I'm going" Rachel said and the three cheerios hugged her again. Rachel got in the car and they all watched her go.

"C'mon man let's go inside" Mike said, but Puck didn't move he stood there and watched her car go.

He was REALLY going to miss her.

_ITS NOT THE END!_


	16. More NEWS

_I don't own Glee._

**Rachel's POV**

**2 months later**

I hated living in Pennsylvania. Sure it was historical and a beautiful place to live in, but it wasn't my home. Suddenly my phone rang. It was my mom.

"Hi" my mom said

"Hi" I replied

"I have great news" My mom said enthusiastically.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Your moving back to Ohio" She said.

_1 Week Later_

I just pulled up to my old house in Ohio. I didn't tell anyone I was coming back. Kurt told me he was having a party tonight on the phone so I decided that would be the time to tell everyone I was back. I walked over to his house and I was nervous. What would everyone think now that I was back?


	17. Suprise

_I don't own Glee_

_**Rachel's POV**_

I walked into Kurt's house and I looked around and I saw Kurt. He turned his head and saw me so he ran over to me and hugged me

"Rachel your back" Kurt said

"Yeah and for good" I replied.

Soon I had said hello to everyone except for Puck.

"Rachel I'm so happy your back" Quinn said

"So what have I missed" I asked

"Well some new kids have come to our crew. Blaine and Sam" Quinn said

"I am dating Blaine" Kurt said and I squealed

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"Well after all the heartbreak with Pu-" Finn started, but Mike covered his mouth.

"Guys it's okay I don't mind talking about Puck" I said

"So then you don't mind me telling you he's upstairs with his girlfriend" Matt said.

"Shut it" Santana said

"Guys I don't mind. I didn't expect-" I started when I was interrupted.

"Rachel?" A voice asked. I turned around and saw Puck with a girl. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've moved back" I said.

Mike pulled me up and away from Puck and everyone else.

"Mike were are you taking me" I asked

"I'm so happy your back, but are you sure your okay with the whole Puck situation?" he asked

"Yes. I promise" I said

"Okay good" He replied and smiled.


End file.
